


the more i pick at you (the more perfect you are)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “Do you want to get some ramen?”Daniel spits out the water he had just been drinking and stares at Seongwoo incredulously. The older boy looks at him with the most serious expression, sounding as if he really means it – as if he means everything that phrase entails.





	the more i pick at you (the more perfect you are)

“Do you want to get some ramen?” 

Daniel spits out the water he had just been drinking and stares at Seongwoo incredulously. The older boy looks at him with the most serious expression, sounding as if he really means it – as if he _means everything that phrase entails._

“I’m sorry, come again?” Daniel manages to stutter out. 

“Do you want to get some ramen?” Seongwoo repeats, accentuating every word as he opens his mouth ridiculously wide, believing it will make the other boy understand better. 

“It’s like eleven in the morning, where do you want to get ramen at this hour?” Daniel whispers. 

Seongwoo looks at him with the most exasperated facial expression he can muster, as if Daniel is some kind of stupid kid who doesn’t understand the adult world – and hey, that kind of offends him because of course he knows what Seongwoo means, he just isn’t sure if Seongwoo _really_ means _it._

“Not right now, you idiot,” the older boy finally replies. “Tonight. Let’s get some actual ramen. Not the chemically enhanced one.” 

He sighs, he isn’t too sure if it’s in relief or disappointment though, when it finally dawns on him that Seongwoo is _truly, really_ just talking about normal ramen. Now that he thinks about it, though, he is kind of confused as to where they are even going to get ramen when they are supposed to stay at the training center until Monday. 

“And where do you plan on eating ramen? I’m pretty sure the staff doesn’t take requests when it comes to dinner,” Daniel asks, scooting closer to Seongwoo, who is sitting on the floor next to him. 

“Well, obviously we’re going to sneak out after practice,” the older boy replies like it’s the most obvious thing on earth. “There’s a good restaurant not too far from here.” 

Daniel’s eyes open wide. 

Out of instinct, he looks around to see if anyone is listening in on Seongwoo’s master plan – as expected, there is no one. The rest of the Produce contestants are intensely practicing their choreographies for the next evaluation stage, doing exactly what the both of them should be doing at the moment. 

“Don’t look so guilty already, we haven’t done anything yet,” Seongwoo laughs, his hand coming up to rest on Daniel’s shoulder. “Samuel told me about a loophole around the fence area on the other side of the dorm. He sneaked out to meet his mother there last week, says none of the staff ever checks the place out so he went and met up with her again yesterday. What do you say? You don’t have to come if you don’t want to though. I don’t want to force you; I can ask another person-” 

“Don’t ask anybody else,” Daniel interrupts him. “I’ll come.” 

Now it’s Seongwoo’s turn to look perplexed at the younger boy. He catches himself quickly though and throws himself into Daniel’s arms like the little kid he is. Daniel just embraces him back, telling him to be quiet if he doesn’t want to be found out even before they actually try to sneak out. 

Daniel, also, easily ignores how his heartbeat quickens and his stomach tightens pleasantly at the skinship with Seongwoo. 

*** 

“I knew this wasn’t a good idea, Jesus, why did I ever agree to do this?” Daniel mutters to himself as he walks behind Seongwoo. “If I’m kicked out of the show because of you, I’m going to kill you in a very creative and painful way.” 

Seongwoo tries to muffle his laugh with his hands while he looks back at the younger boy. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure you, Kang Daniel, Mr. I-am-afraid-of-killing-even-a-small-bug, will kill me in a slow and painful way,” the older boy agrees with a smirk. 

Daniel narrows his eyes at him and hits him playfully, making Seongwoo hiss in pain. 

“Where is that loophole anyway?” Daniel asks, anxiously looking around to see if any of the staff is nearby. “I thought it was near the dorms.” 

“Just follow me, we are almost there,” Seongwoo sighs, rolling his eyes. 

Instead of what Daniel had expected, which was for Seongwoo to start walking again without saying another word, the older boy holds out his right hand for him to hold. 

He stares at it for at least ten seconds before he actually _takes a hold of it_. 

Although Daniel has held Seongwoo’s hands a lot of times, mostly when he was nervous or needed some support, this time it feels so utterly different because his heart is thundering in his chest at the simple contact and his whole body seems to be focusing on the way the browned haired boy’s finger is softly caressing the back of his hand. 

*** 

“See? It was really easy, wasn’t it?” 

Daniel nods, smiling at Seongwoo before he starts to take in their surroundings, loving the way he can feel the breeze on his skin. Even though he has seen the buildings in front of him a thousand of times, they look more beautiful to him now that he is free. 

“Let’s get some ramen, yeah?” Seongwoo suggests, pulling Daniel along as he starts to run. 

“What are you doing you weirdo?” Daniel inquires but doesn’t stop. He likes the way Seongwoo seems so carefree while running in front of him, his hand tightly holding onto Daniel’s. “We’ve got enough time! We don’t have to hurry!” 

“Yeah, but where is the fun in walking?” Seongwoo looks back at him with a grin as the words leave his mouth. 

*** 

When they arrive at the restaurant, the both of them sit down on the steps of the entrance to catch their breath. They are panting and Daniel knows he is sweating a damn lot but he can’t help to burst out laughing when Seongwoo and he look directly at each other. 

The older boy grins toothily, his eyes sparkling. 

*** 

“Wow, the ramen is really, really good! I’m so glad we came, the food at the dorms is shit compared to this,” Daniel exclaims in between bites. 

Seongwoo doesn’t even respond, too focused on his own food. 

They gulf down their meal in less than five minutes, only a bit of vegetables left in each of their plates. Seongwoo says that the both of them are living unhealthy lives because they aren’t eating properly; Daniel tells him that they get enough exercise to make up for it. 

That leads to them to them talking about the weirdest of things – the invention of spoons, the way the staff seems to be absolutely whipped for Jung Sewoon, how Minhyun had almost knocked himself unconscious while waking up and hitting his head on the upper bunk, what Pokémon they would be, etc., etc. 

As Daniel watches Seongwoo wheeze while laughing, his eyes closing and his cute laugh lines appearing, he notices that this is the best time he has had in a long time. 

*** 

“Oh?” a girl suddenly gasps next to them. 

Seongwoo and he turn to look at her in surprise. She is covering her mouth with her hand and staring at the older boy with narrowed eyes. 

“Aren’t you Ong Seongwoo? From Produce 101?” she asks excitedly, leaving her family behind on the table she was sitting and walking towards them. 

Daniel feels kind of proud that Seongwoo is being recognized by someone. 

“Y-Yeah,” Seongwoo stutters, a faint blush on his face. 

“I have been voting for you since before the show even started!” She tells him happily, unlocking her phone to show him that he is her wallpaper too. Seongwoo grins at him before he turns back to listen to the girl. “Could you maybe give me an autograph?” 

Although he hesitates for a moment, Seongwoo agrees with a smile. He tells the girl to please keep their meeting a secret since they are supposed to be at the dorms right now and it could get them in trouble. 

When Seongwoo finishes signing a piece of paper, the girl turns towards Daniel. 

“You’re Kang Daniel, right? Can I get your autograph too?” she asks shyly, handing him another piece of paper. 

“I’m so happy you recognized me, too!” he says contently and signs the paper. “Please keep supporting us!” 

As soon as the girl is back to her table, bragging to her family about the autographs, Seongwoo looks at him and wiggles his eyebrows excitedly. 

“We’re celebrities now!” 

Daniel just shakes his head as he laughs. 

*** 

“I don’t want to go back yet,” Seongwoo whines when they arrive back at the fence. 

On the way back, the brown haired boy had complained about how cold it suddenly had gotten and had plastered himself to Daniel’s side, his face almost buried in the crook of Daniel’s neck, Seongwoo’s cold nose sending shivers down Daniel’s spine, while Daniel’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders. 

Daniel doesn’t want to let go and go back to the dorms either. 

“Same,” he sighs, squeezing Seongwoo’s arm. “I wish we could stay out a little bit longer, I had a really fun time today.” 

“Really?” 

When Daniel looks down at Seongwoo, the other is peering at him from under his eyelashes, it makes his heartbeat quicken and his breathe get stuck in his throat. They are so close that if Daniel were to lean forward even just a millimeter, their lips would collide with one another. 

Daniel shakes his head, trying to forget all the suggestive images that keep swirling in his head. 

Seongwoo doesn’t seem to take notice of Daniel’s action and just almost lazily separates himself from Daniel, a shiver running through his body because of the cold. He slips through the hole in the fence and waits for the younger boy to do the same afterwards. 

Then they quietly walk towards the dorm, Daniel clinging onto Seongwoo’s shoulders while watching out for staff members or other trainees. 

Thankfully, they run into no one and safely make it to right in front of their room without anyone noticing, the older boy laughing about how nervous he felt all the way there. Daniel agrees wholeheartedly. He even shows the older boy his trembling hands. 

“But it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Daniel asks, happily. “This night really felt like a dream, it felt really nice not to be followed by cameras or staff members for once.” 

“Yeah, I agree… I’m glad you had fun during our first date,” Seongwoo says and wait – what? 

“First date?” Daniel blurts out, eyes wide as he stares at the older boy in surprise. “This was a date?” 

Now it’s Seongwoo’s turn to look surprised. He is staring at Daniel questioningly, one of his eyebrows rising as he licks his lips and cocks his head like a dog would. 

“Obviously?” he replies. “What did you think ‘do you want to get some ramen’ meant? Everybody knows it’s a way to subtly ask someone out, normally into their houses and to do something else, I know, but like, I couldn’t think of a better way to ask you out on a date, so… Ugh, this is embarrassing! I thought you knew and got all excited for nothing…” 

Seongwoo rubs his hands over his face tiredly before he cups his own cheeks. Daniel thinks he looks cute like that, pouting and blush creeping on his face. 

Daniel can’t help but laugh, feeling a sort of giddiness running through his body. 

“Don’t laugh at me, that makes this even more humiliating,” Seongwoo frowns at him, one of his legs softly kicking Daniel’s shin. “And it makes my heart do all kinds of weird things.” 

That… makes Daniel’s own heart do some crazy stuff – it almost feels like it’s doing a summersault. 

“Anyway, since I already feel like I am going to die thanks to,” the older boy wildly gestures around, pointing at Daniel and then at himself. “I’m just going to go into this room and maybe spend the whole night thinking about this totally embarrassing moment.” 

He goes to the door, muttering something under his breath and is about to touch the door handle when Daniel’s brain finally reboots and kicks into action. 

His hand automatically reaches up to take a hold of Seongwoo’s wrist. The brown haired boy stops in his tracks, head turning to look back at Daniel with bewilderment. Daniel doesn’t let that faze him and tugs at the wrist lightly. 

“Listen,” he begins, his tongue nervously swiping over his lips. “I might not have known this was a date but that doesn’t change the fact that I like you.” 

Seongwoo seems to immediately calm down after hearing his words, a small smile forming on his face as he keeps looking at Daniel. 

“So you like me too?” the older boy asks. 

Daniel notices that he has never heard Seongwoo speak like this, a mix between happiness and insecurity, like he wants to believe Daniel but is not quite sure that he can. 

“Yeah,” Daniel grins, once again tugging at Seongwoo’s wrist to get the boy to turn around fully. “Yeah, I really, really do.” 

“Good lord, thank you so much, I feel so relieved right now, Jesus –“Seongwoo starts but is interrupted by chapped lips softly pressing against his own, Daniel’s hand cupping his cheeks. 

Since Seongwoo is taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, it takes him a few seconds to relax into it. But when he does, it’s amazing. The older boy’s hands grab Daniel’s lower back and pull his body closer to Seongwoo’s, his hands then easily slipping under Daniel’s shirt and caressing the younger’s skin. 

They end up against the wall, Seongwoo pressed against it as Daniel kisses his neck, lips trailing down the wide expanse of skin until he finds a spot he likes to leave a love bite. 

He can feel Seongwoo’s every breathe against his cheeks, he can hear Seongwoo’s every moan right in his ears, the boy whimpering every time Daniel bites his skin softly only to then soothe the pain with his tongue. 

“Quit playing around and come back here,” Seongwoo breathes out, right hand guiding Daniel’s face back to his own. 

As Seongwoo kisses him, Daniel feels the urge to have Seongwoo _closer, nearer._ So he does what every other person would do and lifts Seongwoo up, the other boy’s legs easily wrapping around his waist, a moan escaping both of their mouths at the friction of their bodies. 

“How about,” Daniel starts to say in between of heated kisses. “We get some _real ramen_ now?” 

Daniel doesn’t need a verbal response because the way Seongwoo stares at him longingly before leaning in for another passionate kiss is answer enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> so much ongniel today lmao, anyway, i hope you guys liked it!
> 
> any feedback left in the comment is very much appreciated!
> 
> if you have any requests my tumblr is ongsniel.tumblr.com and my twitter is @onghwangism
> 
> thank you so much for coming this far and reading all of this! i love you!


End file.
